


You can (not) rule hell

by That_One_Walnut



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Fights, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mild Gore, Multiple Endings, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Walnut/pseuds/That_One_Walnut
Summary: Welcome to Hell! You're a freshly made demon that made God think you deserve some punishment. No worries, you can deal with it! With an unknown power and a couple of people that could be potential allies, you can surely turn things around...Or can you?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time properly writing a fanfic for once. I'm sure that some of you may cringe at this, but we all start at one point. I'm open for critique so that I can get better at this. I do have big plans for this, so make sure to stay tuned.
> 
> Y/N= Your name  
> L/N= Last name

_Pain...Misery...Agony…_ _  
__  
__Toast? Nah. Smelled more...Metallic. Iron...Blood!_ _  
__  
__Your eyelids slowly begin to open up as your vision “was blurry...What happened? The last thing you remembered was running...a lot of it. Oh well, there’s more things to worry about. A soft groan came out from your lips as you slowly pushed yourself up. Your arms felt sore as you slowly got up._ _  
__  
_ “...”  
  
_Something was...different. Your eyes gazed down to your hands to see that your skin appeared to be...a dark grey color. Your heart rate suddenly raises as you took a look at yourself. At least you have clothes on thankfully. A cream colored short sleeved along with a brown shirt covered your torso, along with shorts that matched your jacket’s color. A quick look at the reflection in the pool of blood near you shows your face. Your hair was a silver/whitish color, but you didn’t notice that yet. Shaky breaths came out from your quivering lips as you quickly stood up, looking around. The sky seemed to be...red? And a pentagram...Doesn’t that symbolize Hell? Now that you thought of it…_ _  
__  
_ “I’m…”  
  
_In Hell. A soft sigh came out from you as you took in this information. While you were processing this information, someone clearing their voice could be heard._ _  
__  
_ **“Hey, you.”** **  
****  
**_The deep voice seemed to startle you as you quickly turned behind yourself. There was...a black cat? They seemed rather tall too, about 6’2”. The cat wore a top hat and an eyepatch on his right eye. You quickly took a step back before the feline held his hands up._ _  
__  
_**“I’m not gonna hurt ya...Jesus. I saw you just enter, right?”** _  
__  
__You thought for a moment before slowly shaking your head._ _  
__  
_**“I see...Well, this is Hell if you didn’t know already. Better get used to blood.”**

 _Oddly enough, you kinda were due to your job before death. You finally utter out a word to the feline._ _  
_ _  
_ “Ah...I-I don’t know where to go now…”  
  
_The black cat’s eyebrow cocked up before his arms crossed, tapping his foot against the ground now. It seemed that he was deep in thought right now. After a while, he eventually spoke._ _  
_ _  
_ **“Well, there’s this hotel nearby that I live at if you wanna start there. No need to pay, just uh...Pretend you’re not sinning is all you need to do. I can show you if ya want.”**  
  
_It seemed...a little sketchy. Just by the expression on your face, the cat could tell what you were thinking._ _  
_ _  
_ **“I know, I know. But trust me, I see why it’s free. Lucifer’s own fuckin kid is trying to prove that redemption is possible. KInda retarded.”** **  
** **  
** “Oh…”  
  
_You spoke after the feline as your hand rubbed against your own arm slowly._ _  
_ _  
_ “Well I suppose I can check it out. What’s...What’s your name?”  
  
**“Mmm, Apricot…You?”** **  
** **  
** “My...My name is Y/N L/N..”  
  
_Apricot simply gave a small nod as he started to walk forward, having Y/N following behind already. Off they headed to the happy hotel!_ _  
_


	2. Savior or enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm still getting used to all of the writing. But I'm having a lot of fun so far! I have many plans for this, and hope that it'll all play out soon! I'll be taking advantage of Christmas Break in case I get busy soon after.

_After a walk, Apricot brought you to the happy hotel! Y/N would slowly reach out to the front door as your eyes admired the apple themed windows. What’s with the apples? Anyways, your hand would pull open the door before walking in. For a place in Hell, this seemed to be rather nice compared to the dirty and destroyed. As you walked in, you could...feel someone staring at you. But as soon as you turned around at the hall, there wasn’t anyone there. Oh well. The main lobby had a desk with registered rooms and a couple of couches. Not bad. One of the doors behind the receptionist desk quickly opened up. There was...a lady. They seemed to have grey skin and A MISSING EYE JESYS HOW MANY POEPLE LOST THEY EYE HERE?!_ _  
_ _  
_ “Ah, excuse me for not being here so earlier-”   
  
_The moth gave a small nod at Y/N before she stood behind the desk. You would slowly walk up before the lady spoke again._ _  
_ _  
_ “My name is Vaggie, and welcome to the happy hotel. Charlie is out doing something at the moment.”   
  
“I-It’s fine…”   
  
_You managed to mumble out as your eyes gazed around for a second before returning onto Vaggie._ _  
_ _  
_ “I assume you’re here for a room, right? What’s your name?”   
  
“Yes...I am. My name is Y/N L/N.”   
  
_The moth demon would simply nod at the response before writing down on a clipboard. Your eyes nervously darted around for a moment before the noise of a jingling key could be heard. Y/N’s head cocked to see the key held out in front of you. Wow, it was that easy? Your hand would slowly reach out to grab the key before looking at it._ _  
_ _  
_ “Your room is E5, at the end of the hallway L/N.”   
  
“Thank you…”   
  
_You quickly gave a bow down out of instinct before quickly rushing off. While you walked to your room, a dark red glow appeared for a moment. Your eyes glanced over to see that…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ah, there wasn’t anything. A soft huff came out before you thought for a second._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Just my imagination...I’m still getting used to this.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _You reassured yourself as you continued to walk to your room. As you stood in front of the room, your hand reached out to slide the key into the keyhole. A satisfying click could be heard as you turned to unlock it, soon pushing the door open. This is were you’ll be staying until you find a job of some sort...The room was accompanied with a bedroom and bathroom, along with a closet. Heyyy, there’s a mini fridge too! It reminded you about how you looked around to see what the hotel room has to offer while you were alive…_ _  
_ _  
_ “...I miss it already…”   
  
_Y/N mumbled to themself before walking over to lay on the bed. Jeez, it felt exhausting. Maybe resting your eyes wouldn’t hurt…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Just as you were about to drift off, the loud pounding on another room door could be heard. You quickly sat up before a sudden sharp pain filled in your head. A groan came out as your hands covered your forehead, eyes shut closed as you rolled around a little bit. Just as a sharp groan came out, it...stopped? Huh. Irt was almost like nothing happened. A confused expression was on Y/N’s face as you slowly sat back down, glancing around. You were too tired to think about it, as the night seemed to pass by as soon as your eyes closed…_ _  
_ _  
_ **Exiting out of Y/N’s point of view** **  
****  
**“So you think he has the potential?”  
  
 _A voice spoke inside the office from earlier. It was Alastor’s office actually. The voice came from a male who seemed mostly human. The none human things about him were the fact that feathers surrounded his head/hair and down his back. A lit cigarette was in his fingers as a small cloud of smoke would soon be puffed out._ _  
_ _  
_ **“We’ll see tomorrow...My dear owl.”**   
  
_Behind the desk sat...The Radio Demon himself. His hands seemed to be folded neatly near his face as his elbows rested on top of the desk. His eyes stared forward before slowly closing. His breaths were accompanied with low statics. A slow nod came from the bowling before he started to make his way out of the office, putting the cigarette out before tossing it into a trash can for later._ _  
_ _  
_ “I’ll take em out and see how he does then. I’ll try not to be too rough on the lad.”   
  
_The owling winked at Alastor before he exited the office door, a snicker coming out from the owl demon._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who read up until here. I'm going to start including other people's ocs in here soon after I ask for permission.


	3. My War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I planned to make this a weekly thing, but I'm just too excited and want to write! Don't worry, this fanfic will cover 2 reader ships. Hint, they're both gaY. This chapter is my longest as of now.

_ It was a while until you finally awoken. The first thing that registered in your head is how thirsty you were! Your tongue tapped around your own mouth a few times to see how dry your mouth was. Drying than your mom’s pussy, man...Anyways, your body struggled to get up as one of your eyes stayed closed. One of Y/N’s hand was lifted up to scratch your own head while a soft groan came out. Slipping off the bed, you seem to struggle standing up due to getting up too fast! Iron deficiency. After a moment of grabbing onto the wall and preventing yourself from fainting, Y/N finally walks out of his hotel room- _ _  
_ _  
_ _...Just to see 2 demon at the main lobby. There was a scorpion and...an owling demon? They both seemed to be speaking as the owl demon grinned a little bit. He wore a scarf and what seemed to be a gray tank top with thick straps. _ _  
_ _  
_ “...And I tell you, I have never eaten that much toast in my life! Anyways, I have t-”   
  
_ While he was talking, his eyes gazed over at you before he stopped, practically pushing the scorpion away. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Hey you! You’re new, right?”   
  
_ The owl demon’s eyes stared at you as his expression softened to a neutral one. Y/N stood still for a moment before your head slowly nodded at the question. He smiled for a second before his hand extended out for a handshake. _ _  
_ _  
_ “My name is Wren, pleased to meet you. I work here at the hotel as a courier and assistant.”   
  
_ You paused for a moment before your hand slowly extended out to shake it. Wren’s grip was a little tight as he shook it before releasing.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “I uh...I’m Y/N. Is there something you need?”   
  
_ Wren would chuckle out softly before nodding, his hand tugging on his own scarf before speaking _ _  
_ _  
_ “Well...I need help with something. I hope you’re fine with fighting too-”   
  
_...Fighting? Your expression shifted to an uneasy one as the owling spoke. A soft sigh came out from Wren before humming out. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Don’t worry, you probably won’t even do anything! You’ll just be on the look out. I’ll even pay you.-”   
  
_ Wren would smile a little bit as you thought for a moment. This could help you get rolling in Hell...You gave a slow nod at the owl demon before spelling. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Al..Alright then-”   
  
“Great!”   
  
_ Wren would chuckle out before you finished your sentence before grabbing onto your wrist, almost dragging you out of the hotel! _ _  
_ _  
_ “W-Waaah...Hold on!”   
  
_ Y/N would mumble out before your eyes glanced around. You noticed that...There was a bar here. In your sight was a cat behind as a bartender along with a...rather large spider woman? Guy? But the feline..He looked so h- _ _  
_ _  
_ “Y/N!”   
  
“W-Wha?”   
  
_ You seemed to have drifted off in your thoughts as your eyes rapidly blinked for a couple of seconds before your pupils darted up to look at Wren. _ _  
_ _  
_ “I asked you if you have any experience.-”   
  
“Oh, I uh...Not really down here.”   
  
_ Your head shook side to side while you spoke. A soft hum came out from the owling before both of you exited out. _ _  
_ _  
_ “You don’t seem to be the type to be uh...Very good with shooting. So here, you can have this in case-”   
  
_ As both demons stood outside, Wren would reach behind himself before pulling out a sheathed knife! The owling would reveal the blade before handing it to you, a small smile on his face. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Even though I prefer shooting, I can manage with it. Don’t worry.”   
  
_ Ah, so the owl demon must have a firearm on him...You stood still with the knife in your hand before quickly following Wren. You...still had that cat at the bar in your head. What was it with him? No no, you must focus on the mission at hand! You got your thoughts out of your mind as you felt Wren stop, practically bumping in him. His arm was held out to stop you as you stood at a corner. On the right was an alleyway, which the owling was looking at. Your hands would hold up the knife a little bit as Wren reached to his hip, pulling a revolver out. Nothing special really.- _ _  
_ _  
_ “W-Wren...What are you doing?”   
  
_ You quietly spoke out to the owling as he peeked around and in the alleyway. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Something for business…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Wren whispered back to Y/N before he gripped the firearm in his hand, slowly moving into the alleyway. You soon followed behind the owl demon as both of you kept a low profile. Wren would hold the revolver up before taking aim. It seems that there was...A random imp here. Why? I don’t know. The barrel was aimed at the other demon before the owl demon moved his finger to pull the trigger. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The recoil made Wren’s hand move up a little bit, as the sound of a gun shot rang through everyone’s ears. You winced for a second before your eyes opened up. You saw that the once random imp...Was dead. Right in their head was the bullet wound. Blood started to spill out of the bullet hole as your pupils dilated. Y/N...just witnessed a murder in front of themselves. You froze. You didn’t know how to react… _ _  
_ _  
_ “That was easier than I tho-”   
  
_ While Wren spoke, a trash can nearby suddenly moved around before the lid of it popped up, flying at the owling. He was smacked right in the face as he backed away with his back pressed up on the wall. His eyes closed for a moment before quickly aiming the gun back up. But it was too late, as someone already hopped out of the trash can and had their hand on Wren’s wrist. The random demon’s hands moved so...fluidly. It was hard to see what they looked like. But from your perspective, they had red and black stripes on their body with their torso being covered with a black coat. They also have horns too, along with heels. Wait...It was a female? _ _  
_ _  
_ “A-Agh fucking hell...Hey kid!”   
  
_ Wren was mentioning Y/N as you snapped back to reality, a small gasp coming out. As you tried to move, your head suddenly throbbed with pain, causing you to fall onto your knees. The owling tried calling out again, but was being held up. His breathing was being restricted as Wren began to gag out a little bit, having struggles with breathing. A sharp groan came out from your lips due to the pain as your hand clenched on the knife. That’s when your hand suddenly moved on its own, practically stretching out before stabbing your own midsection. A bit of blood dripped out for a moment before you felt something...Your eyes gazed down at yourself before seeing a pentagram slowly appearing beneath you, glowing bright red. You screeched out from pain, but you could hear that your scream was mixed in with a more...deeper screech. Before you knew it, a large figure appeared in front of you. It was a black figure with a more...wooden like texture on the outside. 2 sets of wings along with a tail accompanied the beast. The head of the figure was a red orange color. It actually had many heads on it, some with avian like heads and ones that looked like knights. The screeching continued as the demon in front of you would suddenly reach out to the imp that was choking Wren out. Before you knew it, the beast threw her against the wall before extending their limbs out. Coughing can be heard from the female imp as blood came out from her mouth. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Th- _ cough _ -is isn’t the end, Tanner…!”   
  
_ The female imp hissed out before she scurried away quickly. You stare off at the demon in front of you as your breathing became heavy. The demon slowly glanced behind down at you before slowly disappearing, turning into some sort of light which flowed through into your midsection.  _

  
_ Wren’s breathing was just as hard as he wheezed out softly, grabbing onto his own throat to feel it. The owling quickly rushed over to you before grabbing your shoulders, slowly pulling you up to your feet as his wide eyes looked at you. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Y/N...What...did you do?”   
  
_ You stood silently for a moment before quietly replying. _ _  
_ _  
_ “I...I d-don’t know..I’m sorry-”   
  
_ Wren slowly shook his own head before patting your shoulder reassuringly. It made you relax a little bit as you looked at the owling. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Don’t be, kid. You saved my ass from that chick. Now c’mon, I...need you to rest up. Someone wants to talk to you tonight.”   
  
_ Wren slowly turned away before making his way out of the alleyway. You slowly followed behind while staring at your own hands before feeling where you stabbed yourself. Oddly, there’s no wound...You felt a change in your own heart… _ __  
__  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! I'm sorry if this was a little confusing. The beast in this chapter will NOT be primarily used right now because that shit op...And yes, the imp woman will come back soon. ;). Potential antagonist? We'll see.
> 
> And for the ability, it's basically an evocation. More will be covered later.


End file.
